


Kinktober Day 10 - Self-cest/Hate Sex

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Biting, Blood and Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Crying, Dubious Consent, Fear, Fights, Hate Sex, Hatred, Local man undergoes mitosis, M/M, Pain, Past Violence, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Hatred, Self-cest, Spit As Lube, Strangulation, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 10 of Kinktober - Selfcest/Hate Sex
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 10 - Self-cest/Hate Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged with "Suicide Attempt" because if Jasper had succeeded in strangling Jay, he would have died later as a result. Also, they're the same person so I figured I would tag it to be safe. Also, the sex part is pretty short and there's more focus on their hatred of each other and the fucked up relationship they have.

Jasper had gone home early, a splitting headache distracting him from the computer. He shouldered open the door and stumbled into the bathroom. Whatever was affecting him had gotten worse during the drive home. When he managed to get to the toilet, he barely had time to open the lid before he was puking up his lunch. His stomach heaved, forcing up bile until tears tracked down his face. He fell back against the wall when it died down.

His vision grew blurry as he tried to quell the queasy feeling in his stomach. Jasper gripped his hair as the pain became overwhelming. He clenched his eyes shut, body practically vibrating. It swelled, then he was falling over and everything faded. A laugh made him open his eyes.

Sitting by the door and staring at himself in awe was a near perfect copy of himself. Everything was the same down to the mole above his lip. Except, Jasper had blonde hair, and this copy had black hair. His eyes were still blue but instead of white surrounding the iris, there was black.

“What the hell did you do?!” He screeched as his copy kept laughing. He looked almost manic and it was starting to scare Jasper.

“I did this? I.. I did it! Haha, I did this. Now I’m not stuck with you anymore. No more of your stupid anxiety,” the other Jasper chuckled. He pulled himself up using the sink and looked in the mirror. He ran his fingers over his face excitedly, examining his eyes and hair. Jasper was too shocked to move.

“How did you… what the hell?” Other Jasper glanced down at him, still grinning.

“Guess I was so desperate to get the hell away from you that our shit brain finally split in half. Not sticking around to see what happens when you have to cope with yourself.” He waved and walked around the corner into the hallway. That spurred Jasper into moving. He shot up off the tile and raced after his other half.

Other Jasper was already tugging on his coat and reaching for the keys he’d dropped on the table. It was a little desperate, but Jasper leapt at him, tackling him to the floor. Other Jasper elbowed him in the side, tearing at his shirt.

“Get the fuck off me,” he snarled. He twisted and clawed at Jasper’s face, trying to shove him off.

“Not until you fix whatever the fuck you did!”

“Oh so it’s  _ my fault _ ? Of course you would blame me for this shit.”

“You admitted you did it not even five minutes ago. You’re not going anywhere until we’re the same person again,” Jasper spat back. He grabbed hold of the coat hood and dragged him away from the door.

Other Jasper threw an admittedly weak punch, but it jerked Jasper’s head back and he saw red. His hand reached for the first thing he could grab and brought it down on his other half’s head. The porcelain body of the lamp shattered on his face. The hands trying to tear out Jasper’s throat loosened and the other Jasper went limp. Blood started to well up where shards had embedded in his skin. He dropped the remains of the lamp in shock.

Jasper stumbled off and away from the limp body on the floor. He curled up on the couch, unsure of what to do. He had no clue how to reverse this, whatever it was.

\--

It was, as far as they could tell, irreversible. Other Jasper had woken up the next morning and nearly strangled him but he was too tired to properly kill him. Lucky for him, because they soon discovered that if they were too far apart, they became exhausted. Jasper decided to keep going to work for the both of them while Other Jasper, who elected to be called Jay, stayed home. It was far from ideal, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

Jasper came home one night to a dark apartment. The only light came from the TV, which was showing off some blender advert. He dropped the keys on the table and walked over to the couch. Jay was laying there, half-asleep with a beer in his limp hand. Several other bottles were scattered across the floor. Jasper grimaced and stepped over the mess to turn the television off.

“Get up, clean up your mess.” Jay didn’t answer, just stared ahead blankly. Jasper pulled the bottle out of his hand and nudged him.

“Fhhk off,” he mumbled.

“Get off your ass and clean up the living room. I’m making dinner soon.” Just as he was about to turn and head to the bedroom, fingers caught on his shirt. He looked down to see Jay glaring at him.

He pushed himself off the couch, hand clutching at Jasper’s shirt. “‘M sick of you ordering me around. Shut the fuck up for once.” His shoulders slumped and his legs wavered visibly.

“Maybe if you functioned like a normal person, I wouldn’t have to tell you what to do. It’s not my fault you’re incapable of taking care of yourself. Now get to work. I’m not going to clean up after you.” Jasper pulled away and kept walking.

Glass shattered against the wall. He spun around to see Jay seething with anger. The remains of a bottle littered the floor.

“You’re the one who fucked us both up. It’s not my fault, and I’m tired of you blaming me. Why don’t you admit you’re worse than me?” He stumbled forward and Jasper stepped back. His eyes narrowed.

“I know I’m not worse than you. You’re proving my point right now; just look at you,” he sneered. Jay swayed back and forth for a moment before charging at him.

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up. You’re a terrible person, you’re so fucking awful all the time. Every hates us because of you, asshole,” Jay screamed as he barreled into Jasper. They went down and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He kicked at his other half, managing a few hits to his legs. It was useless as Jay swung at him over and over. Most of the blows glanced off his shoulders but some hit his face. One even slammed into his nose and he could feel the blood start to drip down his face.

Jasper grabbed onto Jay’s hair, pulling it hard enough to get him off-balance and took advantage of the opening he’d created. He rolled them over and shoved his arm against Jay’s throat. The other man scrabbled at his arm and writhed under him. He put more pressure on, watching almost gleefully as his face turned red and he clawed desperately at the arm choking him.

“S-stop,” Jay wheezed out. “Jasper, stop! Please.” That stopped him in his tracks. He jerked back and Jay gasped, taking in deep gulps of air. He curled up on his side, hands covering his throat in case Jasper went after him again.

Jasper finally took in the sight before him, the cheeks stained with tears and wide, frightened eyes. Jay had hit him, hell he’d even dislocated his jaw before, but he never took it that far. It was always Jasper who strangled him, tried to bash his head in and, at one point even drown him. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t even think to apologize.

Seeing Jay so frightened of him did things to him that he didn’t want to think about. It was hard to ignore the heat coiling in his belly at the sight of himself crying and curled up on the floor. He moved forward on one knee and Jay visibly flinched. He paused for just a moment before continuing.

Jay froze when he leaned over him. His eyes were wide, body trembling, and Jasper couldn’t help fisting a hand in his hair to pull his head up.

“God, you’re so pathetic,” he growled. He pressed their lips together and Jay whimpered. Jasper pulled him off the floor to lean against him. Jay’s crying quieted but hot tears still trailed down his face. He was so tense that Jasper thought he might break if he touched him the wrong way.

Jasper used one hand to pry his jaw open, the other keeping a tight grip on his hair while he explored the inside of his other half’s mouth. Jay’s fingers curled against his chest, gripping his shirt.

Jasper could do anything to him, he realized. He could do anything he wanted because Jay would be too scared to fight back. He rolled his hips up into the plush ass currently seated on top of it, groaning at the thought. He wormed his hands under the oversized shirt to grope at his own pudgy body, a body he’d hated before. Now that he wasn’t looking at it through a mirror, it was strangely attractive. Jay squirmed as he felt up his belly. He was panting slightly and Jasper could feel the quick rise and fall of his chest.

“J-Jas-”

“Shut up. I don’t want to listen to you bitch,” he scraped his nails along the sensitive skin of Jay’s back. It made him whine and squirm more. Jasper dropped him onto his back and kneeled over him, biting at his jaw and neck until fresh tears flowed. “It’s so much nicer when I don’t hear you complaining. Don’t you agree?” Jay didn’t answer, his head turned to the side to avoid meeting Jasper’s eyes.

Jasper tugged at his shirt and Jay lifted his arms obediently to let him pull it off. He squeezed at the soft flesh revealed to him, pinched and pulled Jay’s nipples until they were stiff peaks between his fingers. He listened to the stifled moans eagerly, wanting to hear more. Finally the dumb bitch wasn’t complaining. His grin grew wider. He dug his nails into Jay’s sides and dragged them down, leaving long red marks down his skin. Seeing him flinch and try to wriggle away from the sting made him laugh.

He took note of the growing bulge against his leg. Jay was into this and there was no way for him to hide it. It almost made Jasper angry that he was enjoying it but he’d rather not see him start crying again. He took one of his nipples in his mouth and bit down on it. The way Jay jerked made his dick twitch in his pants. He sucked on it and pulled away to see how it purpled and bruised.

Jasper unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down far enough that he was able to get his cock out. He pulled on Jay’s sweatpants until he lifted his hips up and let them get taken off. He pushed his fingers between Jay’s lips, forcing them open. Jay got the message immediately and started to suck on them. He looked so conflicted, so ready to burst into tears again. It made Jasper thankful he didn’t have to deal with a blubbering idiot dampening his personality anymore. Now he just had to deal with him in real life.

He slid his spit-slicked fingers out of Jay’s mouth and brought them down to his ass. He worked one in, relishing in the moans of discomfort as he stretched him. Jasper worked quickly, adding a second finger before Jay was ready. He barely made it to the third before he grew impatient and spit in his hand to slick himself up.

Pushing in was like heaven. Jay was probably too tight, but damn he felt good. Jasper watched as his face scrunched up and he tried to close his legs, only to be stopped by the hips between them. He shrank in on himself, black nails digging into his arms to leave divots in his own skin.

Jasper wasted no time picking up the pace. He built up a steady rhythm, listening to the grunts of Jay below him. He pulled Jay’s head back and leaned in for a punishing kiss. Some part of his brain told him this was wrong, that he was narcissistic, but he told that part to go fuck itself. His teeth captured Jay’s bottom lip and he tugged on them. Jay sobbed, shuddered, then he felt the tell-tale feeling of hot fluid spilling onto his stomach. His ass clenched down hard around Jasper’s cock.

With one last harsh bite to Jay’s shoulder, Jasper’s hips stuttered and he came inside him with a muffled groan. He could feel the body under him twitch and shift and it made him bite down harder. He pulled back finally, leaving a massive bruise on Jay’s shoulder and pulled out. His cum dripped out soon after.

“Clean yourself up, I’m making dinner soon,” he said dismissively. His dick twitched at the sight of his other half in tears and covered in his own cum, but he ignored it and just buttoned up his pants again. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jay gingerly pushed himself up, rubbing over the mark on his shoulder. He limped away to the bathroom and Jasper nodded. The most that sorry bastard was getting was Kraft Mac n Cheese tonight.


End file.
